


Life Is Sweet

by tiara123458



Series: Tara's Parkner Week 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baking, Day Three of Parkner Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food Fights, I focused too much on describing the baking process in the middle, I tried to make it cute guys, Kissing, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, but thats okay, its short but i like it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiara123458/pseuds/tiara123458
Summary: Harley has never baked before. Peter volunteers to teach him. Chaos ensues.





	Life Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day three of Parkner week! I posted this later in the day than I wanted, but I was super busy today. This is the last fic I had pre-written on time, so lets see how the rest of the week goes, lmao. Hope you enjoy!

“You never learned how to bake?!” Peter sounded absolutely scandalized.

“Darling, I’ve tried your aunts cooking. I doubt you know how to bake either.”

Peter gasped dramatically, putting his hand to his chest.

“Excuse you, sir, but baking and cooking are different! I can totally bake!”

“Uhuh,” Harley drawled.

“I’m sensing disbelief here, and I am hurt. C’mon, I’ll teach you. Let’s make a cake! Or, or! We could make cupcakes or sugar cookies and decorate them!” Peter gasped excitedly. “We could do a _theme_. Like, superheroes or Star Wars or something!”

Harley let out a loud breath, smiling in fond exasperation at his boyfriend. _What a nerd_.

“C’mon Harley! It’ll be fun! Please!” Peter brought out the sad eyes. “That is, unless you don’t want too. Which is totally fine! It’s just my aunt hasn’t had time lately…”

Harley sighed again.

“Alright, alright. We’ll make your cupcakes or cookies or whatever, stop with the sad eyes! Those should be criminalized. But if you’re gonna teach me how to bake, I’m teaching you how to cook. Kapeesh?”

“Yes!”

_He’s so cute_, Harley thought affectionately, feeling a warm rush of affection in his chest as he stood up to follow Peter into the kitchen.

“You get the tunes, I’ll find a recipe?”

“Sure thing, darling.”

Moments later, Harley was watching as Peter danced around the room gathering supplies and then dropping them on the counter with a flourish.

“And that’s everything!” Peter beamed.

“That doesn’t seem like a lot.”

“Well, we’re making sugar cookies, they aren’t very complicated.”

Harley shrugged.

Peter started mixing ingredients, explaining about the bowl of the dry ingredients and the bowl of wet ingredients as he went and directing Harley on the bowl of liquids.

They combined the bowls and started rolling the cookie dough into little balls and placing them strategically onto the pan. There were still a bit of dough of dough left even after the pan was filled. Peter grinned wildly.

“We can use the leftovers to make a giant cookie when this batch is done!”

Harley grinned back.

Peter popped the cookies in the oven.

“Now we can make the frosting!”

Harley ignored him, focused more on the feeling of sticky cookie dough on his fingers.

“Harley?” Peter sounded suspicious.

“Yes, beloved?” Harley asked, even as he took a step closer, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

Peter took a step back and Harley lunged, grabbing Peters face and dramatically smooshing kisses over Peter’s face.

Peter laughed even as he shoved Harley away.

“Thanks for that, asshole.” Peter said fondly, wiping his cheeks to get the dough remnants off.

“Love you too, dear.”

Peter rolled his eyes, silently vowing that he would take revenge.

And a couple minutes later, he did.

Peter moseyed up to Harley and gently pressed his lips to the other boys. He tasted like the cookie dough that both of them had been sneaking. Peter let himself get lost in it for a few minutes, before he decided that Harley’s guard was down enough.

Harley pulled back in shock as the powdered sugar they had been using for the frosting hit him smack in the cheek.

“Bulls-eye!” Peter crowed, jumping backwards.

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play? Bring it, Parker.”

Ten minutes later, both boys were out of breath and completely covered in sugar, flour, frosting and cookie dough. There were splotches of random color all over Peter’s face and clothes from where Harley had utilized the food coloring, and was that an egg Harley could feel in his hair?

“Truce. Truce,” Harley breathed out, exhausted. He was sticky, he was pretty sure that something had gotten in his eye because it was stinging something fierce (he really hoped it wasn’t the egg, Harley really didn’t want to get salmonella from this) and he smelled like a bakery had thrown up on him.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, sounding equally as tired. His favorite shirt was completely covered in food dye, Peter was pretty sure that his socks were soaked in what he thought was milk, and his hands were crusted over with frosting from where he had been grabbing it by the handful.

It was worth it.

Unable to help it, Peter started laughing. Harley stared for a second before joining, their laughs sounding slightly manic.

Peter stopped abruptly as he smelled something burning.

“The cookies!” Peter’s face was stricken, making Harley laugh even harder. “What are we going to do with the frosting now?!”

This was the scene that Tony Stark walked into. Peter and Harley and his _entire kitchen_ was a complete _mess_. Pepper was going to murder him. Harley was doubled over, tears of laughter making streaks of powdered sugar run down his face, Peter looked distressed and a pan of charred cookies sat atop the stove.

Tony squinted. What the fuck?

“Not my problem,” Tony decided, turning heel to walk away.

A chunk of something hit him in the back of his head. Slowly reaching his hand up, Tony felt a thick glob of frosting coating his hair. Upon bringing his hand down, Tony noted absently that it was pink.

Without turning around, Tony calmly said seven little words.

“I hope you know, this means war.”

Behind him, Peter and Harley shared a grin and armed themselves with more frosting. Food fight, take two.

“And to think, I still have to teach you how to cook!”

Ah yes, life was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please give kudos and/or a review! They make my day.


End file.
